Inhibited Passions
by InkCoveredQuill
Summary: Scandalous one shots.
1. Overdue Rondevu

The catch of the door sounded through the house, a whirring from the garage as the large door closes continued. I headed inside without hesitation and dropped my brief case to the kitchen counter, my jacket slid from my shoulders with a short shrug and I pulled my arms from it. I peered around the corner, caught my beautiful wife lounging on the couch, a book in her hands. Her head lifted to flash me a smile.

"Have they left?" I asked in an almost urgent tone

She simply nodded as I moved to the back of the sofa in a flash, one finger beneath her chin, my lips grazing hers. A small laugh sounded against my mouth as one hand pressed to my cheek.

The texts that I had been getting all day had gotten me worked up and I was in great need of her touch. A swift tug of my tie pulled me over the back of the couch and on top of her. A deep chuckle expelled from my lips as they found hers once again. My hand moved up to run through her gorgeous chestnut locks, giving a light tug as my fingers enclosed around the soft strands.

Her delicate digits began tugging my shirt from the confines of my pants, the material resisting beneath my belt but was soon pulled free, the other hand tugged on the knot of my tie to loosen it. I loved it when she was like this. Sending me little hints all day long, setting me up for an evening without the "children" as they have all aspired to go on a longer hunting trip, looking for different game no doubt.

By the time my wife had tossed my tie onto the lamp behind and half undone my shirt, the front door burst open. "My GOD!" The words were exclaimed amused and mock disgust, "At least wait until we are out of the state!" Emmett made a show of covering his face and rushed passed to gather some forgotten item.

I dropped my forehead against Esme's shoulder, head shaking, burrowing into the soft fabric. It was far from the first time and definitely not the worst we have been caught. Alice followed him in a few seconds later, grabbing him by the ear and lead him back out. The large man yelps and grumbles as he was quite literally drug from the house.

Alice looked over without shame and shrugged, "Sorry! I told him he didn't really need it. Didn't take the hint." She all but shoved him from the house and chimed a quick, "Carry on!" before shutting the door behind her.

A soft laugh spilled from my chest as I lifted up to meet the amused eyes of my wife. "Perhaps we should move this upstairs…." I nodded in agreement before pulling myself from the couch and grasping her hand to lead her up. I snatched my tie off the lamp shade before using my hold on her fingers to spin Esme's body into mine. My head dipped, lips grazed hers tenderly prior to scooping her into my arms.

My wife released a genuine laugh, draping slender arms over my shoulders. Her weight held with ease between my arms, she nuzzled my neck and began to lay kisses along the column of my throat. "It's been far too long, Darling." She whispered against the skin, leaving a sensual breath along my skin. I faltered on the steps a bit, distracted by the teasing of her mouth. She laughed and gave a small scrape of her teeth in additional teasing.

"My love, I will take you here on the stairs if you keep that up." My lips curled daringly.

She only shook her head in amusement and pecked my jaw, "If you do, I'm quite sure one of the others will find some reason to come back again."

Her words the only encouragement I required to take the last few steps and the small trek from the landing to our bedroom door in a blur of color. The very moment my fingertips wrapped around the knob, beginning to turn, the front door opened and shut.

A frustrated groan spilled from my lips and I was ready to reprimand whichever of the four that have returned when a soft female voice called up the stairs, "Grandma? You here?"

My forehead fell against the door frame. I loved my granddaughter but this is getting ridiculous.

"Let me go see what she needs, Carlisle, then I will be all yours," There was a soft kiss to my cheek before my wife wriggled from my arms and to her feet. I sighed and ran a hand through my perfectly placed blond locks, the act disheveled them a bit, before changing directions and walking into my office.

As I took a seat in the plush desk chair, I could hear the conversation from my position. My head dipped back against the chair, eyes closing as I listened. From what I gathered, boy trouble. Ness had a knack for making the smallest of things larger than they really are. As I eavesdropped, my amusement rose. After a while, I found myself tired of the conversation and I decided to pick up some work I'd left on my desk, attempting to focus on that rather than the events that were being delayed.

It was a good thirty minutes before Esme was able to pull herself away and send the girl off to make up with the wolf boy. My head shook as I scrawled a few notes down, listening to their goodbyes.

The next time I looked up, I found an ethereal vision before me. She leaned against the door frame, toying with buttons on her blouse with a suggestive smile crossing her perfect lips. I capped the pen in my hand, dropping it into the cup with about five others just like it and pushed away from the desk.

By the time I was on my feet, the door was closed, her shirt fully unbuttoned and she was making her way to me. I met her in the middle, hands settled on her hip, dragging her body forth. My gaze searched hers, finding a desire there that no doubt matched mine completely. I raised a hand, cupping her chin while ducking to capture her lips with a full, firm kiss.

I felt a hand drag through my hair, fisting a large section. My hand slid down along the length of her neck, swiftly turning our positions to plant her backside against the edge of my desk. Perhaps I should have taken her to the bedroom where a lockable door was present but I could not force myself to wait even a moment longer.

My mouth left hers, trailing open, heated kisses along her sternum and over the nearly exposed tops of her breasts. Her hands traveled up the skin of my chest, grasping the sides of my shirt and shoving it off my shoulders. I shrugged out of the material, then began to tug hers off. I tossed the unwanted material behind me, followed swiftly by the item withholding full access to her torso.

Once I had an unhindered view, I took it in for a moment, then began to lavish the skin in needful kissing and pulling with my mouth. My tongue swirled teasingly. I listened to the soft moan that spilled from my wife's lips, the sound only adding to my need of her. Soft hands grazed my stomach before tugging at the buckle of my belt, undoing it.

Esme's fingers never stilled as she undid my trousers, hooking the tips in the waistband and jerking down. Her urgency was met fully with mine, pulling at the clothing that shields the rest of her body. Once everything had been removed and discarded, I grasped her hips, sat her atop the desk. My head slid upwards, the edge of my nose grazing the line of her throat. I laid kisses along the line of my wife's jaw before finding her eager mouth with mine. The kiss was full of passion and much pent up need.

Her leg lifted, wrapping around my hip and dragging my body in closer. Arms grasped at my shoulders, her hardened nipples grazed the surface of my chest. I hooked one arm beneath the other leg, lifting it up, holding it in place as I shifted and positioned myself at her entrance. I pulled back from the kiss to search her features.

I watched as her tongue took a slow, teasing sweep of her lower lip and that was all it took. My free hand grasped the back of her head, my mouth crashing back to hers, hips lifting upwards then pressing down into her with a sudden jolt. The connection we both required made. Our lips parted, hovering close, sharing in each breath taken. She released a gasp and I a groan.

The fulfilling of our mutual needs came in the rocking and bucking of bodies against one another. I held her to me as she clawed at my back, raking perfectly groomed nails down marble skin. This was the very definition of heaven. Two beings moving in sync, connected in every way possible, and losing themselves in each other.

It was not long before that desired peak was hit. Her cries came to a halt with one long guttural moan, my name having been chorused only moments ago is now whispered in a low tone as orgasmic bliss overcomes us both.

My head dropped, falling to rest upon her bare shoulder, breaths unnecessary for my survival cause the rising and falling of my chest as my arms wrapped around her form, we remained there for a moment. Her fingers running through the hair at the back of my neck, mine stroking over her back. We simply found rest in each other, neither willing to break the connection or move from our placement.

"Carlisle!" A low groan, and not one of pleasure, slid between tight lips as my name was called from what sounded like the stairs. The voice belonging to Edward was followed by heavy footsteps. He was making his way up the stairs to find me.

I lifted my head before calling, "Just a moment. I'll meet you in the livingroom in five minutes." My words brought a small giggle from Esme's lips which I responded to with a small, almost soundless laugh, head shaking.

Edward clearly got the hint as he turned back and retreated down the steps. I listened for a moment before even bothering to move. I took a moment to disengage from the body that was wrapped around mine, taking a longing look over it once I am free.

I give my wife a pointed look as I begin to redress, "We need a vacation."


	2. Nursing The Doctor

Poring over the constant paperwork, my pen tapped a light rhythm against the desk. Three strikes, a small twirl of the item in my fingers, then three more strikes. I repeated the action over and over. I was getting no where with the figures before me. I drop the utensil to the yellow legal pad of paper before dragging my cell phone out of the top left hand drawer.

With a few flicks of a finger pad across the touch screen, I found the previous stream of texts between myself and my wife, tapping on the message area before typing out a quick text, "I'm going to be later than I expected. Be home as soon as I can." I hit send and attempted to return to the work that still remained.

It was about five minutes or so before I got a regretful but understanding response. I glanced over the message but did not see reason to reply. As I returned the phone to its resting place, the drawer was closed, the matter put to rest. I cursed the vampire's affinity for distraction while attempting to focus on the task at hand.

I checked the time a while later, finding that it had only been thirty minutes in passing, a resigned sigh spilled from my lips as I put the work away and ran a hand through my hair. There was no way any more work was getting done tonight. The moment I had decided to give up for the day and had begun placing the unfinished pages in my briefcase in preparation to head home there was a knock at my door. My head lifted, calling without hesitation, "Come on in."

Once the door was opened a nurse stepped in, her uniform not the standard, a bit too short...too low cut. I dropped back into the chair, head tilting slightly taking it all in, to say I did not enjoy the sight would be a lie. My lips pursed briefly before flicking my gaze back to the woman's face. My voice was completely professional, "Is there something I can do for you?"

The nurse only smiled, shifting a bit as she reached beneath her skirt. She removed a lacy garment and walked forth with it in her hand. Once she rounded my desk, the wad was stuffed into the pocket of the lab coat I still wore, her palm pat the front of the white jacket before turning away. My gaze followed her swaying hips as she returned to the door, pressed her back against it to close it completely.

The click of the lock was heard as my hand went to my pocket, pulling out the silky panties with a lifted brow. My lips curled lecherously as the undergarment was returned to the previous placement. I stood and strode to the door, eyes wandering over the vision before me.

There was a moment of eye contact, the connection there only adding to the moment before my head dipped, capturing her mouth with mine; roughly, hungrily. One hand slid back to fist a gathering of her hair, holding her face close. My lips snagged her bottom one, tugging, then leaving a soft nip with razor like teeth. The moan I received only heightened my growing desire.

Her hands met at my belt, swiftly working to free the bulge that has made itself known against her stomach. With a few tugs and jerks, my thick member was freed. My fingers wrap around her thighs just below the very enticing skirt she wore, holding tight and lifting her upwards, I settle her just over my standing length, "Now, you're going to have to be quiet, we don't want the others hearing…" My words were whispered along her ear, breath fanning there as I lowered her down onto me, my hips meeting hers flushly. A deep growl spilled from my chest, muffled by the tightness of my lips.

I leaned heavily on her, holding her firmly against the door behind, my hips jerking upwards, watching as her body bounced with each rough slam of my hips. Her perfect lips parted, soundless moans caught in her throat. I could see how hard she was trying to stay quiet, the expressions on her features were fascinating. I found myself drinking them in as our mutual pleasure rose.

A gasp left her mouth before she bit down on her lower lip to muffle the moan that followed. My fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs, my actions speeding as we both moved higher and higher in our shared moment of ecstasy. A quick, "Oh!" escaped her lips, then she groaned a bit louder than was originally intended I'm sure, "Oh, doctor…"

I had to bite into the side of my cheek to keep from getting loud myself, slamming my hips up into hers, striking her most sensitive place, feeling her walls collapse around me. My hips remained pressed firmly against hers, a soft grinding motion replaced the rough thrusting as I began to spill into her with a grunt despite the hold on my skin.

Once we both came down from the heights of bliss, my wife flashed me a salacious grin before leaning down to brush her lips over mine, whispering, "Better than I imagined."

I grasped her hips, pulling back to set her back on her feet, fixing and redoing my trousers before scooping her up and carting her well sated form around my desk. I dropped into the chair, settling her on my lap, "A very welcome surprise." I smirked a bit as I guided her mouth back to mine.

A soft laugh was released against the kiss as she spoke, "I thought it would be." Her hand slid up the front of my chest, toying with the collar of the lab coat I still wore, "How much longer before you are disturbed?" A mischievous look raced across her face, her hand changed direction and began to lower itself along my chest.

"Technically, I'm off duty. I only had some paperwork to finish up." The last word faltering before it was released as Esme's head dipped, starting to lay tender kisses along my neck.

I felt her lips tilt upwards against my skin, her breath caressing as she spoke, "I think the doctor needs a bit more nursing."


End file.
